Gained of Karma
by Guest The DXD0
Summary: Naruto Namikaze was gained of Karma from The Mysterious after Naruto get heartbroken by his girlfriend, Naruto begin trained by the most dangerous The Kara in the strongest of the universe than all races for all years old. Naruto nowhere as near as Father's level and Naruto coming back to underworld and asking for cancel the false of a arranged marriage but his ex girlfriend want..


**Hello everybody! I am Guest The DXD0, author of Naruto x DXD! I have my new story for first time and I really wanted to new another story I can decide to whatever but need Naruto x DXD first then will be completed with any chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto or Highschool DXD - I own nothing!**

**Summary: Naruto Namikaze was gained of Karma from The Mysterious after Naruto get heartbroken by his girlfriend, Naruto begin trained by the most dangerous The Kara in the strongest of the universe than all races for all years old. Naruto nowhere as near as Father's level and Naruto coming back to underworld and asking for cancel the false of a arranged marriage but his ex girlfriend wanted to bring Naruto back then restarted to dating.**

**Date: June 10, 2019**

**Words: 5,887**

"Hey" - Speech/Speaking

'Hey' - Thinking/Thought

_'Hey' _\- Flashback

**"Hey" - Animal**

**'Karma' - Thinkong/Thought**

**Location: Gremory mansion**

**Chapter: Prologue and Gift**

**"Dragon Shot!"**

The Pervet was covered in his left arm with red gauntlet armor, launched beam at mountain when Mountain was half destroyed

"Good, Issei. You are getting stronger, a little practice you will be stronger than that." The princess Gremory to Pervert.

Naruto Namikaze and Rias Gremory, a third-year student in Kuoh Academy who is known to be one of the 'Two Great Ladies' and king and cheerful of Kuoh Academy

Rias Gremory is in fact the heiress of the Gremory family, one of the remaining 34 pillar families in the Underworld.

Rias has grown in the last several years where she has become just as beautiful as her mother. She was in her late-teens with white skin, blue-green eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature was her long beautiful crimson hair that reached down her thighs.

Standing behind her where her peerage members. To her right stood her queen and the other half of Kuoh 'Two Great Ladies' Akeno. Akeno has also grown to become a very beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure as well who was the same age as Rias. She has violet eyes and long black hair that is tied in a long ponytail by an orange ribbon where it reached all the way down to her legs.

Continuing on from the right, stood another person where it was young second year male with short bleach blonde hair, grey eyes, and a mole under his left eye. He was Kuoh Academy's pretty boy who is also known as Kuoh's 'Great Prince'. He is Yuuto Kiba, Rias' only knight.

Standing behind Rias left, next to Akeno, was one of her two newest peerage pieces that she acquired lately. He was a young average 17-year-old teenager with short brown hair and light brown eyes. His name is Issei Hyoudou… Rias' only pawn, who was also the newest owner of the Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus Sacred Gears, that carries the Welsh Dragon. This also gave him the title as the new Red Dragon Emperor.

Standing next to Akeno's left was a young pretty girl with green eyes and long blond hair that flow all the way down to her back with split bangs over her forehead. She used to be a nun but was now part of Rias' peerage as her bishop. Her name is Asia Argento who also the same age as Issei.

Standing next to Asia was Rias's final member of her group who was also her only Rook. She was Koneko, who is also known as Shirone. She has grown from the little girl that Rias first met but was still petite like a loli. She is a 15-year-old with a short bob cut white hair and hazel eyes.

Standing background to Koneko's back stood person with a spike blonde hair, whiskers on his each of his sides and cerulean blue eyes. His name was Naruto Namikaze, Rias' Knight

The girls were wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform while the guys wore the boys uniform.

"And I will become King Harem. Hey Naruto, you don't deserve to be a demon, I'll take Bochou and Akeno-chan from you." Issei said to Naruto.

While Naruto, he was silent. Unlike his best friend, Kiba Yuto. Kiba doesn't really accept if his best friend is insulted. But before Kiba released a voice, Naruto first stopped Kiba from causing a commotion here.

"Akeno, let's go back." The princess Grimory said to The sadist priestess.

"Hai, Bochou." Akeno said with small smile

A magic circle appears and they enter into the circle. After they all enter, the circle disappears

**Location: Kuoh Academy: Occult Research Club**

In the ORC room a red circle appeared with the symbol of the Geremory clan. Out of five figures from the circle.

"Rias, it's already late, we'd better go home first." Pamit Akeno represented everything.

After getting approval from Rias, they Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Kiba and Issei leave the ORC room. There are still Naruto and Rias in the room.

"Rias I'm sorry for not being able to do anything against the wild devil just now. I was really weaking than that ... '' Naruto's words were cut by Rias.

"Never mind Naruto, you really can't do anything. So, if we go to eradicate wild demons you don't have to come along and so you are were weaking and you lost sacred gear now." Rias said with her flat face in disappointment.

"But I am your lover for three years. I have to come along to make sure you don't know why."

"As long as you know Naruto, I made you my lover because I thought you had great strength."

**Struck by lightning **

Naruto's feelings right now. Naruto could only stand up, he did not dare to fight or argue with someone he loved.

"Well Naruto, you go home and we broken date now." Rias said as she crossed her arm under her chest as he nothing said and just walk away out of ORC.

'If only my strength was not sealed, surely I would not make. I changed my mind. Issei will be stronger then he will be my new boyfriend is way better than that" Rias smild with disappointed.

**Flashback**

In an old European house, a beautiful girl young devil with red hair was standing in front of the window. Rias Geremory, that's the name of the young devil.

"Bochou, what are you looking at?" Asked the black-haired woman with a body not less sexy with the Bochou.

"Akeno, do you know who he is?" Rias asked ignoring Akeno's question.

"Oh, you mean the blond man? He was named Naruto Uzumaki, class X. Why did Bochou ask about him?" Akeno asked curiously why Rias asked about the blond student.

"I feel there is power in him. Even though it's small, it's almost not even felt. '' Rias answered, who felt like there was strength in Naruto's body.

"Does Bochou want to make it our member?" Akeno asked, who had memorized the true nature of Rias.

"Yes."

Behind the school, a man was relaxed and lay down in the grass.

''Excuse me''

The man woke up because someone called him. After he knew who called him, he immediately stood up.

"My name is Rias Geremory, are you named Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked the girl again.

"Yes, why" Naruyo asked curiously because one of the prima donna of Kuoh High School was looking for her.

"Will you be my lover?" Rias asked, surprised Naruto. Actually Naruto had loved Rias from the first time he entered school. So, where might Naruto refuse.

"But, before that you have to become a devil first." Rias's stated cause Naruto to surprised.

"Devil?" Naruto asked to Rias

"Yes, actually I am a devil." Rias said while flapping his wing from waist back.

"Okay, I want to be a devil. Actually, I have loved you since I went to school here. '' Naruto said.

"Okay, that means you want to become a devil?" Rias smile with kind in a nod from Naruto.

**Flashback end**

The school was over 30 minutes ago. Naruto, Kiba, and Koneko were walking towards the ORC room after they had lunch in the cafeteria.

Clerk

Koneko opens the door but there is no one inside. But they heard something.

_"Aahh ... Issei ... Good boy... You suck my nippe like baby... Ahhh... give me more...!"_ Rias' voiced moaned

_""Damn...! Buchou is best!"_

_"Fufufu... your dick is really normal... I want more again..."_

Rias's sigh, no doubt. The three of them headed for the door where the voice came from. Kiba prepares to open the door to Rias's room with Koneko and Naruto who are standing behind Kiba.

Clerk

Kiba slowly opened the door to ORC's room which showed to stepped inside and Trio their eyes to widened were horrible in shocked, sob or angry.

Trio saw three were three completely naked in the bedroom and having sex in his room. Trio could see that Rias and Issei was were covered in sweat but Akeno was covered in white sticky liquid.

"Oh Issei, baby. Please fuck me faster. Harder. Deeper." Rias screamed out as which Issei followed Rias' request. He was enjoying himself as he continued fucking Rias.

There, on his bed, Rias was stark naked laying on her back with her legs spread wide open. Standing in between her legs was some Issei. Wet juices could be seen connected to them and his room looked a complete mess. Sheets were everywhere. Pillows where thrown. Cracks were in the wall. And there was a white sticky liquid all over the carpet.

Rias then caught sight of trio and her eyes widen. Issei notices that Rias had stop and staring at something. He wanted to know why she had stopped until he caught sight of his member trio. He was surprised to see him there, and Rias began to word.

"G-guy! W-What're you doing back so early?" The princess Gremory questioned in shock cause the Sadist to raise her head and looking at them. Rias pulled away from the pervert and sat up, two great ladies doing her best to pull the sheet over her looking Trios but only Naruto at a certain heartbroken and betrayed.

Both Rias and the Issei were covered in a layer of sweat and Naruto could clearly see the white liquid over Rias' stomach and even in her hair.

Koneko could only murders glare with widened her eyes while looking at Rias, Akeno and Issei in turn. Kiba was very angry because Rias and (Kiba thought Akeno was second girlfriend was true or not) had hurt Naruto while Naruto, he stared blankly at Rias and Akeno.

"I ask you guys again. What are you doing here?" Rias asked the three of them.

"I should have asked for you same, what fucking are you doing here?" Kiba said with patience almost gone.

"Didn't you see it, what did I do here." Rias replied

"Y-you. Hasn't Bochou already had Naruto? "Kiba angry with pissed.

"I made Naruto my lover because I thought Naruto had great power." Rias's words made Kiba more pissed, but saw Naruto, who he now refuses to curse Rias.

"Well, if that's what Rias wants," Naruto said while putting his right hand on his face like he wanted to take something from his body and bloody dripping from his chest

a red light came out after Naruto took out the object in his body.

"Here, I hope you're happy, Rias." Naruto returned the piece of Pawn given by Rias that made Naruto a demon. It's not an ordinary piece, but an Evil Piece that can raise a dead man and make him a demon.

After giving the piece to Rias, Naruto intended to leave them. But before that, Kiba held Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto ..." Kiba's words were cut off by Naruto.

"Nothing, Kiba. Hopefully you can be happy without me. Kiba, even though I left here, we are still best friends right?" Kiba just answered with a soft nod. Actually, Kiba was very sad that his true friend would leave.

Naruto came out of the old European-style house with unsteady steps, a blank look, with a weak body condition because he had just released his identity as a demon and became a human again, but only survived a few hours.

"Rias, you're really outrageous. You said ... you consider all your members as family members. But, your treatment of my best friend is very different from your words. You insulted him, humbled him. Is that what is meant by the family huh?" Kiba's words ended with a shout that he never issued. When Kiba wanted to scold Rias, Naruto always held him back.

"I'm disappointed in you Bochou."

Kiba left Rias and Issei followed by Koneko out of ORC room.

* * *

Naruto is in a forest that is nowhere to be found. Naruto walked in an uncertain direction with his hand on the chest was still blood dripping, he was near dying about death to go. He was tired of walking after removing his identity as a devil and waiting for his death to come.

Naruto rested under a tree, raised his head and look at a black portal.

''Hello, Naruto Namikaze." The mysterious smile cause Naruto to widened his eyes as black portal was quickly closely than 5 seconds.

The Leader Kara has dark long hair tied in a ponyhawk style, a broad nose and large black pupils. He bears a diamond-shaped marking of Kāma on his chin and piercings. Below his left eye, he has a Roman numeral "Ⅳ" tattooed. He wears a black hooded cloak, along with light-coloured capri pants and sandals. The mysterious was none other than his name is Jigen.

"How... are you know my name...?!" Naruto asked in a trembling voice as his energy was almost gone and unmoving his body.

''No need to be scared of me and do I know you. Why are you siting for long? It seems you are exhausted. '' the mysterious asked with kind smile who saw Naruto's face filled with sweat.

"Nothing, just rest." Natuto said with a forced smile in lie cause The Kara to slience.

"Have you just released your identity as a devil?" The leader Kara asked as he saw Naruto's widened his eyes and asked it.

"How are yo-" Naruto asked cut off by The leader Kara

''I know about everything, I am actually a God Alien who is thousands of years old and even million of years old. Because I have been watching all three world dimensions since the beginning and why did I know you were a devil, it was because I felt the remnants of the demon's aura inside you. "The leader Kara talked were listen to Naruto.

"Do you know, the risk of humans releasing their identity as devils?"

"I know, the person who takes off his identity as a demon will die." Naruto answered as The leader Kara while keeping looking at her and silence then smile.

"Naruto. I would like to you want to gain power of Karma?" The leader Kara hoped Naruto will accept that but see that Naruto was confused."

"What is Karma?" Naruto asked cause The leader Kara to smile and began to talk with explain to her.

**5 minutes later**

"...and that power of Clan Otsutsuki... How is that it works." Jigen smile.

"Uh.. You mean immortal does not age and can't be killed and you useless you don't have karma able to kill any person and only can I be kill by person with Karma?" Naruto asked to Jigen was enjoy.

"You are correct. I handed these Karma to pass you because I was immortal you already know, it was time for me to go back there. Even though I can enter to portal to any location on dimensions, because the Otsutsuki is allowed to enter dimensions, human world, heaven, hell and even dimensions gap unlike races space-time. And I feel strength in your body but it's sealed. Take these Karma because I don't accept rejection as DEATH." The leader Kara explained about Otsutsuki's Karma and dimensions to Naruto was learn about The leader Kara's truth words.

"Arigato Jigen. I forgot I still haven't ask your name? " Naruto while bow his head down cause The leader Kara to evil smile and continue talked to her.

"I am Otsutsuki Jigen, The clans of Otsutsuki and The head of The Kara, my son..." The leader Kara known as Otsutsuki Naruto as he lifted in his hand and active his sealed from his body which turned out to be a new power and put the Karma into Naruto's stomach.

"...I'll give you especially valuable gift..."

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Naruto shocked in scream as the Karma entered his chest and a small orange mark like diamond on his stomach.

'Hmmm... somehow Naruto is little survived from death Karma no likes races without another failed...' Jigen surprised with thought.

"Naruto, I hope you can rule this world, heaven, hell and dimensions gap and you come with me." Jigen finished before turn his around and create a black portal besides Naruto.

"It seem, that Jigen was a pure black Otsutsuki. Well, according to the words of the Otsutsuki Jigen will rule this world, heaven, hell and dimensions gap unlike those Gods, Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil's time space Before that I had to unseal my strength and unkillable." Naruto smile as he began to moving his body and thanks to Otsutsuki Jigen's gained before follow Jigen then quick close her black portal.

* * *

Location: The Kara's dimension and training ground.

"I want you to have practice for now. When your strength is still sealed, you never practice or warm up, so your muscles and body are not used to the power of open seals. So, come with me about the dimensions of the mine and practice until your strength is restored to normal." Jigen explained, getting a nod from Naruto.

"By the way. Naruto, it's time for you to return. You've been training here for 100 years." Jigen stated as Naruto was surprised.

"But-" Naruto began to talk cut off by Thd Leader Kara

''RelaxNaruto. 100 years here, it's only 10 days from my abilites." Jigen smile statement only answered cause Naruto to nods

"Naruto, you better go back to your world and continue your training. For soon, this world shall belong to you and all these fodders races will die but mecry on humans!"

"Hai!"

* * *

**A/N: I don't care about grammars and flame wars**

**Question:**

**1\. There is Otsutsuki in DXDverse? **

**A: Yes! Otsutsuki (version Naruto/Boruto) does exist in DXDverse and alternative universe does not connected to Narutoverse Hokage Menma and etc from Road to Ninja. **

**2\. Naruto will be paired with Rias with Akeno and harem? **

**A: Of course, yes! He will be paired with Rias with Akeno but yet you just wait for next chapter and no spoilers! H****arem? I don't know how to write Harem and I'm trying to do my best I will. Well even if people told me, "Guest, make this harem!" I'm trying to make harem but I can't decide what to make on my own, Lol... Don't worry. You'll see. **

**3\. Naruto can get some power from Naruto's feats in Anime/Manga and Novels? And Game feats? **

**A: Yes. I really wanted to add Naruto those that Naruto's feats will be Anime/Manga. Game Feats? You must be kidding! Game Feats is overall and he can one shots DXDverse by accidentally, like multi solar system buster or something like that but Kaguya is galaxy buster to universe in only Game feats and she can solos DXDverse.**

**4\. You will nerf on Naruto? **

**A: Lolnope! Author does always will nerfs on Naruto because of Naruto's abilites: TSB (can delete anything, Immortal, Intangible, spirit, destroy planets, ignore ridiculous durbility on any races), infinite chakra, Kurama, ridiculous stamina, and etc as OP? Why don't you need nerf Goku too? Bullshit! You see that DB series x DXD none of nerf any on characters unlike Naruto's TSB is OP just wow... No! Naruto is still strongest in universe.**

**5: Uh... Rias did lose virginity to Issei? And Akeno too? **

**A: No, Naruto did already lose his virginity to Rias about times 6 before that Issei first time and Naruto never got Akeno and don't worry about that you just wait for next chapter with short flashback. **

**6: Before or after Riser Arc and wedding? **

**A: Before. You just wait about that Riser Arc, Jigen will training Naruto for 100 years and Naruto should come back to Underworld then shit ssei and Riser out of battle.**

**7\. Jigen will possession on Naruto as control and vessel then destroy all thing? **

**A: Nope! Only Jigen is counterparts of Jigen in Naruto (Son Goku from DBH, Jellal from Fairy Tail, and Peter Parker/Peter B. Parker from Spiderverse movie), He can never travel possession to Naruto's body does not exist and this is alternative universe!**

**8\. Naruto's Karma designed will be some tribal tattoos and colors. **

**A: Hmm.. I would like to see Tribal Tattoos or Deviantart bit whatever.**

**9: Someone get possession by Karma**

**A: Secret! **

* * *

**Size, Hieght and Planets**

**Juubi (10k and 300 around feets) is size of our earth than The Great Red like baby cat (Naruto's moon is way bigger than our earth).**

**Kurama is sized of Juubi's hand thanThe Great Red like Hachibi (finger of Juubi that flicking like nothing) than Dragon Kings.**

**Naruto's earth is way bigger as larger plaents than our earth stated by Momo or Kinshiki (Toriko is ridiculous earth Naruto Highschool DXD and our earth) **

* * *

**Me: Naruto can one shots Issei with a punch in base forms**

**Guy: But... Issei is universe buster and he can one shots charcters fictions... **

**Me: Really? Please can I get some scan of that DXD characters are universe buster? **

**Guy: Uh... **

**Ms: Tsk tsk. I see you have no proof which you meaning you are DXD wanking...**

**Sometime like that and DXD fans are crazy and wanking who don't get feats from that and only fan calc or false statement not feats. **

**FEATS:**

Seems like people really believe that a DXD character with composite abilities a Naruto character with composite abilities. Let's just put an end of this misery.  
I'll add just some of the canon/novel-manga feats, not anime, movies or videogames 'cause is overkill. Well, with or without 'em it's still overkill.

Basic Genjutsu

Bunshin no jutsu/clones

Subsitution jutsu/body replacing jutsu - the user can just replace his real body with an object when he's hit by an attack. Pretty impossible to perceive the subsitution by manga feats

Transformation jutsu

Chakra concentration - amps the stats of the shinobi's body parts, like the speed

Naruto Kage Bunshin (SM, KCM, BM, BSM, Six Paths, The Last, Hokage current) - basing on Sasuke's statement Naruto can create more over a thousand of Kage Bunshin. Equal in almost every stats with the original Naruto (speed, strenght, DC, attack potency), same jutsu and abilities

Naruto Kage Bunshin's Kage Bunshin - The Naruto clones can spam other clones by themselves

Six Paths Kurama Kage Bunshin

Kakashi Kage Bunshin

Sasuke Kage Bunshin

Rasengan (SM, KCM, BM, BSM, Six Paths, The Last, Hokage current)- the first Rasengan ever used by Naruto was able to "nullify" the healing ability of Kabuto

Vermillion KN1 Rasengan Chou Rasengan Chou Oodama Rasengan - enough strong to carve a mountain

Rasenshuriken - cellular killer jutsu, can cut through mountain rocks like a butter. Can be expanded. Mountain AOE

Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken

Planetary Rasengan (KCM)

Double Rasenshuriken

Massive Rasenshuriken

Bijuudama Rasenshuriken - vaporized Juudara's meteors

Bijuudama Rasenshuriken spam - 6 at the same time

Six Paths: Choodama Rasenshuriken (Cerberus Kurama)

Six Paths: Bijuu Rasenshuriken

Six Paths: Chou 9 Bijuu Rasenshuriken

Father + Son (Naruto and Boruto) Massive Rasengan Mini-Bijuudama Casual Bijuudama/BijuudamaRay - mountain to 2 mountains buster Bijuudama Barrage - multi mountain buster, higher due to 100% Kurama

Charged Bijuudama - small country buster

Juubidama-Ray - 1st Form. multi mountain busters with just the ray

Juubidama (spam) - 2nd incomplete Form. Country busters

Massive Juubidama - 3rd complete Form. Massively above the country buster

Fake Shinju 4 Massive Juubidama - Juubito. 3x above this ^

Juubi power release/Cataclysm

Bijuu massive energy/chakra

Prime Juubi energy - an incomplete Juubi without almost the complete Kurama and Hachibi chakra had a planet size inner power, compared with the planet sensing sphere of the Shinobi HQ. Prime Juubi, the one that Hagoromo and Hamura's fought should be a lot stronger due to complete 9 Bijuu energy.

Diamond skin

Sand control - Sand Burial, Sand Tsunami, Ginat Sand Tsunami, True Sand Burial, Sand Cage, Perfect Sand Defense (auto), increase its resistance with chakra infusing and the strongest minerals of the ground

Magnet Release: Gold Dust - heavier than Gaara's sand. Stopped the Gaara's Sand Tsunami

Iron Poisoned Sand

C1 - insects, mines

C2 - Dragon spam other dragons, eagle, flying beasts

C3 - city buster

C4 Garuda

C4 Fake Clone trap

C0 - dwarfs mountains

Suicide Clay-Bombing Clone

Doton: Moguragakure no jutsu

Red Secret Techn. - every puppet is imbued with the Sasori's deadly paralyzing poison

5 Hearts Black Fibres Monster - 5 elements + combo

Hidden Mist jutsu

Ice Crystalls

Devil Mirrors jutsu

Water Dragon - oneshot moon meteor

Lava Style - oneshot moon meteor

Suiton clones

Raiton clones

Doton clones

Sand clones

Ink clones

Suiton: 100 Shark Bullets

Massive Shark Bullet - absorb the other ninjutsu and become stronger and larger

Kami no Shisha trap - six hundred billion of paper bombs

Shikigami Dance

Deva Path - Shinra Tensei, Bansho Tenin, Chibaku Tensei

Ashura Path - missiles, beams, mecha-weapons/body

Preta Path - absorbition

Sound Waves attack (Dosu)

Naraka Path - King of Hell, soul eater

Human Path - spiritual energy, physical energy steal

Animal Path - several giant Rinne animals. Most important, the Cerberus, also called infinite summon

7th Path (Nagato) - life and death

Lightning armor

The 8 Gates

Mind Reading (Aoba, Inoichi, Ibiki)

Immortality Jutsu, Transference Ritual

Poisoned paralyzing blood - the blood released by killing the snakes is poisonous, evaporating into the air and paralysing anyone who inhales it

Hanzo poisoned blood - as above. causing victims to experience excruciating pain until they succumbed to numbness, where these effects would then progress to complete paralysis and ultimately death within a period of two days from inhalation.

Amenotejikara insta-teleportation

Kimimaro: Stronger than tempered steel body

3rd Raikage's Body

Hell Stab

FTG Minato

FTG Tobirama

Hanzo insta-teleportation

Edo Tensei - immortality, infinite regeneration, unlimited energy

Jinton - pulverize everything it hits into dust. Could reach the mountain level

Fly ability (Six Paths, Susanoo, Doton: Ultra light weight rock justu, Gaara's sand ground, Clay beasts, Chomei etc.)

Ultra-Added Weight Rock jutsu - can lift giant things like islands with one hand without efforts

Invisibility

Shadow Possession jutsu

Mental/Body Change

Darui Laser Beams jutsu

Akatsuki jutsu: Fake Aka. Members clones

Fuuton: Atsugai

Chidori - Pulverize a Konohagakure size meteor

Orochimaru Juinjutsu

Jashin Curse

Kirin

Mokuton: Golem

Mokuton: Dragon

Tengai Shinsei - mountain size meteors

5 Rashomon

Mokuton Clones - comparable with the original user (Madara was able to create 25 full-body incomplete Susanoo with it)

**-Too many jutsu. . . really** ^ this is just the this is just a thin edge of the wedge tbh. Let's speak about PRECOG and similar:

Frog SM attacks sensing

Snake SM attacks sensing

Kurama Negative Emotions/hatred/hostility etc. sensing

Sensor Type Shinobi - Yamanaka Clan, Minato, Tobirama, Madara etc.

Mu top-level sensor type

Byakugan 360° view

Sharingan precog

Rinnegan users shared view

**-Now let's speak about the Bijuu/Juubi related skills:**

Immortality and Regeneration - Juubi in primis

Every type of Bijuudama

Shukaku: Renkuudan/Freezing Air Bullets (spam)

Shukaku: Sand Body + Sand Control + Cursed Seal

Shukaku: CS Desert Mausoleum Sealing jutsu

Matatabi: Blue Cat Fire Blows

Matatabi: Giant Fire Ball

Matatabi: Blue Fire body

Isobu: Coral Palm - rapidly solidifies and restricts the enemy's mobility, as the substance continues to grow, eventually covering their entire body

Son Goku: Lava Release

Kokuto: Steam Release - hugely amps the strenght and the physical power

Saiken: Corrosive Gas/Liquid/Body - Saiken has shown the ability to emit corrosive substances that can instantly disintegrate its target on contact

Chomei: Blinding Powder

Hachibi: Sealing Ink

Hachibi: TB Eight Twists

Kurama - the strongest of all

Juubi: Small army of Juubi creation - planet level of inner power while incomplete and without almost 2 complete Bijuu inside him

Mokuton: Spears (spam)

Juubi Cataclysm

Juubidama - already cited before

-Now let's speak about the Jinchuuriki:

Bijuu chakra tails - regeneration, healing. Massively amps the speed, durability, attack potency, physical power, strenght (ex. KN0 - KN1 etc.) extremely high durability against elemental attacks

Naruto Bijuu Mode - same as above but better

Juubi Jinchuuriki - complete immortality, unlimited regeneration (due to Shinju absorbed), Gudoudama, only Senjutsu (Six Paths powers) can harm 'em. Mastered the Juubi power, reaching an even greater level

-Genjutsu - affects the 5 senses and the brain:

Sharingan Genj. - the minute you look at their eyes you're under the Genjutsu. Mind control, illusions, false time perception, paralysis

Itachi's finger Genjutsu

3 Tomoe Sharingan Genjutsu

MS/EMS Genjutsu

Tsukuyomi - the user put his enemy under a dreamworld where the caster is like a god. Complete control over time and space (decades of tortures or worst nightmares). Can kill.

Kotoamatsukami - perfect mind control

Danzo ver. Kotoamatsukami

Izanagi - spam "Jesus" (shortly)

Izanami - infinite time loop

RinneSharingan Genjutsu (Sasuke)

Infinite Tsukuyomi (Kaguya, Juudara)

Frog Song

Kokuangyo no jutsu/Darkness Genjutsu

Cee Flash Genjutsu

Kurenai Genjutsu

Basic Shinobi level Genjutsu (Kakashi)

Ao unnamed Genjutsu

Tayuya Sound Genjutsu

Orochimaru Killing Intent Genj.

Nirvana

TP Resistance + Release

-Fuinjutsu/Sealing Jutsu and something else:

Senpō: Myōjinmon - restricted the 3rd Form of the Juubi

Gedo Mazo: 9 Dragons Seal

Adamantine Sealing Chains

Ink Release + Ink Clones + Rasengan infused

Shukaku's Cursed Seal + Rasengan infused

Sand Mausoleum

Reaper Death Seal: Release

Fūinjutsu: Koshi Tandan

Sun and Moon Seals

Reverse Tetragram Sealing Technique (Danzo)

Jigō Jubaku no In (Danzo)

Hagoromo's Treasured Tools - Benihisago, Kohaku no Jōhei, Kōkinjō

**-Susanoo related abilities:**

Totsuka Blade - It's an ethereal/spiritual weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing the target it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity

Yata Mirror - endowed with all nature transformations and able to change its characteristics to any nature transformation to completely negate any attack, whether it be spiritual, or physical

Yasaga Magatama (spam)

The Ninjutsu are amped with Susanoo (ex. Sasuke's Chidori or DMS Kakashi's Kamui or Amenotejikara)

Ribcage Susanoo - Skeleton Susanoo - Incomplete Susanoo - Incomplete Full Body Susanoo - Complete Susanoo - Perfect Susanoo

Fly ability

Perfect Susanoo (Madara/Sasuke) can cut into pieces mountains and Juudara's meteors (completely dwarfs mountain ranges)

Almighty Bijuu Susanoo: Indra Arrows - Amenotejikara: can switch place to place for drain times 3 (Boruto episode 65)

Amaterasu imbued Weapons - Susanoo arrows, sword, Yasaga Magatama

**-Something else just to add something cool:**

Momoshiki Ninjutsu absorbition + sends back far stronger than before

Momoshiki 5 elements Massive Bijuudama - stated to be able to erase the surrounding lands (Konoha was the location)

Momoshiki absolute zero blizzard

Fused Momoshiki's Mayhem

Fused Momoshiki: Darkness/Red Massive Rasengan

Momoshiki: Ninjutsu and Saru Iwa

Time Freeze: Momo and Urashiki

Rinnegan users - resistance against Time Freeze

Kinshiki chakra weapons

Muki Tensei

Rabbit Goddes Kaguya Form: Swallow-Touch

Divine/Dimensional Muki Tensei (Kaguya) - Kaguya "fuse" in her own dimension

Ash Bones (spam)

Dimensional Gates Ash Bones

Kaguya's body control

Kaguya's absorbition

Eighty Gods Vacuum Fists - oneshoted Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo

Kaguya immortality and regeneration

Insta-BFR into Kaguya's dimensions: Acid dimension, Desert Dimension, Lava Dimension, Ice Dimensions, Gravity Dimension, Mountainous Core Dimension

Massive Gudoudama/Dimensional Buster Gudoudama - confirmed planet + moon + sun

Dimension Creation

Limbo Hengoku - impossible to perceive or touch without Six Paths powers

Limbo Wall

Nunoboko Sword (Gudoudama) can delete anything, Immortal, intangible and spirit

Juudara's Chibaku Tensei - small country size meteors

EoS Sasuke Chibaku Tensei

Enton: Kagutsuchi

Amaterasu

Kamui Intang. (Obito, DMS Kakashi)

Kamui Snipe (Kakashi)

Kamui Teleportation (Obito, DMS Kakashi)

Dimensional Travel (Otsutsuki, Kamui users, Sasuke)

Golden Wheel Reb. Explosion

Silver Wheel Reb. Explosion

Toneri: Moon level telekinesis - moon meteors

Moon-Golem - Regeneration

Toneri's Otsutsuki puppets army

Toneri: Localised Reincarnation explosion

Byakugo unlimited regeneration

Shinju: Life Energy absorbition

Mokuton: ShinsuuSenju

Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin/Paralyzing Flower Forest

Kurama Susanoo: Bijuudama Barrage + Swords of the Perfect Susanoo

Hashirama's regeneration

Soul sucking resistance (Madara)

Ninpo: Four Crimson Ray Formation

Spirit Transformation jutsu (Dan Kato) - This technique allows the user's spirit to materialise and leave their body, which is then able to take possession of a target, enabling them to freely manipulate the victim's body at will. As a result of being possessed by this jutsu-user, the host body decays from the inside-out. Dan Kato noted that this technique had been used to kill a great number of shinobi during his lifetime

Demon Parasite Jutsu: Sakon/Ukon disassembles his body down to a cellular, and even to a proteinic level, and enters the enemy's flesh. This cruel technique corrodes the inner bodily cells of those he merges with, and death ensues

**-How to defeat an immortal like Riser:**

Sealing jutsu - ex. Totsuka Blade, Senpō: Myōjinmon, Sun and Moon Seals etc.

Genjutsu + Chibaku Tensei

Infinite Tsukuyomi

Soul Sealing or destruction - Gudoudama, Reaper Death Seal, Gedo Mazo etc.

BFR (Kaguya dimensions, Kamui)

**-Simple strategy in order to easily win:**

This composite Naruto char is an immortal through Shinju and Edo Tensei, with planetary level of inner power and unlimited chakra/regeneration. In othe words he can release the 8 Gates without any problem. Has an infinite DMS Kamui too. Bijuu Chakra or KN amps. In other words can massively amps his speed, durability, strenght, DC, attack potency, stamina.

Not to mention that this Naruto composite char is massively smarter (battle-situation) than the FT one.

-**More simple:** Naruto can create more than a thousand of Kage Bunshin (equal with the original in almost every stats). . . let's use 1000 Kage Bunshin of this composite Naruto char. But he has also the Prime Juubi power inside him (planet level energy). . . 2000 Kage Bunshin. My Kage Bunshin can create other Kage Bunshin too. . . let's make a number, 3000 of himself.

3000 composite Naruto character spamming "God-Only-Knows".

**-More simple again:**BFR inside the acid dimension or Genjutsu/Infinite Tsukuyomi.

**-More simple new:** Delta's light laser beam: Destruction Beam capable of overpowering the strongest of regenerative abilities.

Kashin Koji's fire release: Koji can utilise Fire Release in the form of True Fire of Samadhi, that spontaneous combust an individual, which is strong enough to overcome a target's regeneration capabilities and never extinguish.  
**  
Honestly with all these amount of hax, DC, amps etc. that's utterly a composite-stomp.**


End file.
